Dragon Tales 28 years later
by Suarez2020
Summary: Max and Emmy are full wedged adults, Emmy Max's big sister who now lives in New York who is a old time soccer coach for a preschool in New York, and Max Emmy's little brother lived in the old childhood home with his wife Barbara and their two kids Vanessa and Robert. but what will happen if vanessa and Robert decide to go to Dragon Land for the first time and meet some old friends?


* * *

* * *

**Author's note: Hey guys so I want to try something new, I don't know if you will like this FanFiction story about the hit PBS Kids show Dragon Tails, coming back as a FanFiction series so I thought I would give this a shot. If there is anything you guys want me to add or continue this FanFiction story, let me know in a review. So if there is no more interruptions, I would like to get started.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 28 Years Later**

I wish I wish with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart.

Emmy, who was now a full wedged adult, lived in New York City. and her little brother Max, was living in the old childhood home with his wife and their children Robert who was 4, and Vanessa was 8. Max had just brought their childhood home a long time ago after him and his wife Barbara got married. their parents who raised Max and Emmy died after suffering a severe illness.

One day Robert and Vanessa discovered something amazing and weird because it was their first time discovering a little Treasure Chest that had the dragon scale that Max and Emmy used when they were their age.

"Hey, Vanessa check out what I found a treasure chest!" Vanessa said to her little brother.

" whoa Vanessa you better not touch that daddy told me the story of him and Aunt Emmy used that dragon scale, to go somewhere magical." Robert told his big sister.

"So do you want to meet there or friends in Dragon Land?" Vanessa asked her little brother.

" Uh no, I rather just sit here and study." Robert told his big sister.

" oh for your spelling bee?" Vanessa teased her little brother.

" NO! I'm staying the facts, that you're an idiot." Robert told his big sister.

" dad Robert call me an idiot." Vinessa shouted to the 28 year-old Max.

" Robert be nice to your big sister." Max told his son.

"why should I?" Robert asked his father.

"You two are just like me and Emmy, when we were your age.

"so when you guys were our age, you guys didn't even get along." Robert told his father.

"True, but to be honest son me and Aunt Emmy, were more than just brother and sister, we were best friends too and I know deep down you love your sister."

Robert have to think about this what his father just said to him and I think he was right. you see Max was right him and me did not get along when they were little. But as time went on, and they became best friends more than brother and sister. Emmy was the bridesmaid at Max's wedding. and even though they still fight, they get along at the end. no matter how old they are, or get.

"you're right Dad I'm sorry Vanessa I love you." Robert said to his big sister.

"I love you too maybe a little bit okay A lot." Vanessa said to her little brother as they both hugged.

" that's my two kids. now continue having fun." Max told their kids.

"thanks Dad and we will." both Vanessa and Robert said to their father.

Max was a earing the same shirt he wore when he was younger but it was a long-sleeve green shirt instead of a short queen sleeve shirt. he was wearing long legging pants, with White socks, at new sneakers.

his wife Barbara, was wearing a beautiful long skinny jean pants with yellow earrings that Emmy used to wear but she gave it to Max's wife as a wedding present. she was also wearing overalls I had blue stripes, and white stripes.

back in the playroom, Robert and Vanessa was study in the Box.

"Are you sure you want to go through this?" Robert asked his big sister.

" yes I'm sure Robert besides we might have a new adventures with Max and Aunt Emmys old friends and their teacher speaks Spanish." Vanessa pointed out to her little brother.

" But you don't even know Spanish!" Robert Plant it out.

"I know some like hola como estas and buenos dias." Vanessa said to her little brother in Spanish.

" okay then, let's do this!" Robert said to his big sister as she was about to read the rhyme.

"I wish I wish with all of my heart to fly with dragons in a land apart.

Vanessa had a good feeling about this because right after she said the rhyme, the dragons on the wall came to life they start to spin around Vanessa and Robert and poof for the first time ever in 28 years they went to Dragon Land.

Author's note: all right guys this was the first time I ever did a Dragon Tales 28 years later fanfiction hope you guys love it! in the next chapter Vanessa and Robert will finally meet Ord, Cassie, Zak, and Wheezie. so remember to review! see you guys next chapter.

PS the next chapter title is

**To fly with Dragons afterto fly with Dragons after 28 years.**oh and if you're wondering about Max Emily's cousin Enrique you will find out in the next third chapter it's not a sad one but, you will see.


End file.
